1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for transferring or transshipping dust-like bulk goods or loose goods, particularly cement, by means of suction and pressure from ships or the like into silos. The arrangement includes a negative pressure producing apparatus or suction conveying line leading into a receiving container. A pressure conveying line extends from the receiving container to the silo.
2. Description of the Related Art
In arrangements of the above-described type, generally combined suction and pressure containers are used. Bulk material, for example, cement, is taken up or sucked by a suction nozzle from a cargo area and is conveyed into a container. After the container has been filled, the container becomes a pressurized container and the cement is conveyed from the container through a pipeline into a silo, as described in DE-31 15 125 C2. Accordingly, an alternating operation or a batchwise conveyance is carried out at all times. In these known arrangements, there are limitations with respect to the capacity and the conveying distance because of the use of a Venturi nozzle. On the other hand, a suction fan is not required.
OS 31 410 65 A1 discloses two containers as they are also found in other embodiments and as they are usually used in practice. The containers operate with alternating suction and pressure and correspond to a lock-type system with continuously changing pressure applications on the locking devices used for control, such as, flaps or valves. The valves are subjected to substantial wear and are susceptible to leaks and, therefore, result in capacity losses. Another particular disadvantage is seen in the fact that pressure impact loads occur at the receiving silo at high frequencies. After each time the container is emptied, the pressurized air contained in the container during the emptying phase is suddenly relaxed and acts on the silo container with filter unit. If damage or dust leaks are to be avoided, additional devices must be provided which may be very expensive and complicated. This disadvantage of the known arrangements becomes more serious as the quantity of material being conveyed increases and as the container sizes increase, and when the arrangement is used for different receiving stations. All known arrangements have in common that they are more or less stationary, i.e., it is difficult if not impossible to transport these arrangements.
The limited mobility of these arrangements is particularly true in case of large quantities of material being conveyed because the above-described arrangements and methods of operation require large dimensions of the arrangements which make it impossible to transport the arrangements on roads or rails.